


關於那些打混摸魚的外勤特工

by 7Han



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games) - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Han/pseuds/7Han
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就算Delirious稱讚他的鞋子很可愛，Moo也不想再和這兩個人同隊了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	關於那些打混摸魚的外勤特工

**Author's Note:**

> Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six AU設定  
> OOC警告注意  
> Vanoss和Delirious還只是朋友，稍微有點前後輩關係。
> 
> 延伸來自：  
> Youtube H2ODelirious -  
> Rainbow Six Siege - (Two Full matches!) Saving Lives!  
> Rainbow Six Siege - (Two Full matches!) True Professionals!  
> Rainbow Six Siege Beta - (Funny Moments & Fails) Ep.2  
> Youtube VanossGaming -  
> Rainbow Six Siege: Random Moments - The Chill Corner!

　　Moo發誓，無論如何他都不要再和這兩個傢伙一起出任務了。和Delirious單獨？可以，或者和Evan也行，他們都是極為可靠的隊友，當他們不在同支隊伍裡面！

　　當這兩個人湊在一起，那簡直是全天下最糟糕的事沒有之一。Moo再發誓一遍他絕對不會加入這支隊伍，這個誓言僅次於千萬不要在Delirious面前射穿任何一隻泰迪熊（如果你不是某個叫Vanoss或Evan Fong的話，你將因殺害泰迪熊的罪過而遭受殘忍的懲罰）。他不確定這兩條規則重要程度的優先順序應該是怎樣，反正他們並不衝突，但是，看在他們現在還在作戰的份上！這兩個人可以不要繼續在「納涼角角」裡躺著什麼也不幹了嗎？！

　　他們有人質要救！還有幾個恐怖份子要阻止！Cartoonz的神經緊繃到連嚼薯片的聲音都能讓他差點扣下板機，他們甚至還在吃薯片？！

　　「你在沙發後面做什麼？」

　　噢，看在他可愛的粉紅泡泡糖鞋上，拜託，別再來了。

 

　　作戰事後他們正在用餐，Cartoonz聽了他的埋怨只是聳聳肩：「你也知道Vanoss算是隊伍裡新進的，跟著Delirious胡鬧也挺正常。」他清楚Delirious私底下被說成怎樣的一個瘋子形象，不過Delirious的戰績大家也都有目共睹過，所以再怎麼樣亂來也沒有出什麼大問題，Cartoonz就不管那麼多了，再說Vanoss也是挺有技巧和能力的成員。

　　Nogla端著托盤經過聽到時感興趣地挑挑眉，便乾脆在他們這桌坐了下來，他還沒加入過同時有這兩人在的隊伍，好奇那到底是怎麼樣的一個狀況，Ohm搭腔地說了一句：「何止胡鬧？他們簡直黏的緊緊的。」簡直到了一轉頭看見Delirious就會看到一個Vanoss跟在後頭的樣子，而Delirious是連跑到廚房看到一兩箱紅甜椒也要興奮的在無線電大喊對方名字要Vanoss過來看，後來他們就習慣性無視了。

　　愛爾蘭人更加好奇了（出於他們都不想知道的原因），於是他們談到前一次作戰中，Delirious在角落弄了個掩體，得意洋洋地展示給大家看，結果只有Vanoss理他，幾乎是飛奔過去跳進那個角落，兩個人就塞在那裡頭對付恐怖份子。Nogla用他無法被常人理解的神經認為那很可愛，Moo翻了個白眼肯定是因為Nogla那時沒在這個小組裡！

　　「上次誰和Delirious幾乎都在外頭玩的？」Vanoss走了過來，聽到他們在談論他，好氣又好笑地說。

　　那次Moo和Delirious一起行動，Delirious用他最愛的大槌砸開了牆，其他人只能在無線電裡聽見他大喊了一句「Clear」，然而那是通往外頭的路，而他們正進攻到一棟屋子裡頭去！在那之前，他們還在討論Moo腳下那雙粉紅色泡泡糖鞋！無線電都開著呢，大家都聽見了！

　　「Bryce還趴在別人的嬰兒床要Delirious講床邊故事給他聽呢。」Cartoonz補了一句。

　　所有人都停頓了一下，然後面面相覷，抿了口咖啡都尷尬地笑了笑。

　　結果，繞來繞去誰也沒有認真工作過嘛，於是大家自然而然都把錯怪在不在場的Delirious身上，況且認真細數過來每次打混摸魚他的有份。

　　「怪了，我今天還沒見到他。」Vanoss也乾脆和他們擠一桌，他們今天有戰術會議和上回作戰報告要繳，而Delirious還有一份額外的報告，關於他為何要拿C4炸隊友的誤傷報告（很顯然誠實上報原因是因為Ohm先開槍射了聖誕樹下的泰迪熊只會導致被開除或者一堆的心理評估測驗），「今日特餐可是起司漢堡。」他不該錯過的。

　　「他病了，昨晚咳了一整天，今早嗓子啞的嚴重。」Cartoonz聳聳肩說道，他和Delirious是同寢室的所以他很清楚他的狀況，「更慘的是，他因為這樣正好有合適的理由能被調到內勤兩周作為懲罰，因為他已經誤傷隊友三次了。」

　　所有人都為Delirious得到的懲處露出悲痛的表情，誰都知道內勤的工作有多麼繁雜而無聊透頂，對一個充滿刺激及風險的外勤人員來說，那是多麼恐怖的懲罰。成堆的文書作業，壓根兒沒意義的咬文爵字，以及，是的，他們這些難搞的外勤人員帶來的各式各樣的麻煩。

　　「節哀。」Moo舉著咖啡說道。

　　大家都跟他做了一樣的動作，敬他們的隊友。

 

　　Vanoss決定在戰術會議前先到資料庫裡找些他參與的攻堅行動的紀錄看看，屋子的監視器、無人機上的錄影都會在行動後保存下來，他的權限可以看到那些報告或者影片。他算是他加入過的小組中年紀算輕的了，照理來說會議上他是不會被要求提出太多意見的，但是他不想因為這點感到慶幸或者僥倖之類的，他可以變得更出色更可靠，他是那個攻堅小組裡的真正的一夥兒，而不是……如他們所說的，跟在Delirious的後面。

　　他在正式加入前的訓練期中是同儕裡最被看好的那類型，槍法好、穩重、具有領導力，但訓練歸訓練，實戰起來完全不同回事。他頭一回參加攻堅行動時就是這個小組組合了，那是他第一回，他自然緊張，腦袋裡不停回放著那些訓練的內容，其他人也在檢查裝備和無人機，只有Delirious費了心思給他，告訴他無人機怎麼使用最好，然後咧開嘴笑著說：別想，瞄準，扣下板機，開槍，記得這個就好，噢，還有注意點子彈。

　　訓練和實戰完全不同回事，也許他可以做到殺人而不受到影響，但是被殺？誰都不可能在槍口下還認為那不是甚麼大不了的事情──也許Delirious辦到了，所以他才會好幾次都習慣跟在他的後頭？

　　他在當訓練兵的時候就聽過好幾個人的傳聞了，Delirious的尤其。亂無章法的進攻，攻堅時的大笑，魯莽的揮舞大槌，簡直像命很多不怕死，他開槍殺人，他只是在這找樂子，然後幾個人，Cartoonz、Moo、Ohm或者Nogla，他的隊友聽到時都會冷冷地補上一句：「他救到了人質而不是讓他們身上多個彈孔流血致死。」讓那些閒言閒語的人閉嘴了。

　　他見過Delirious為了救人質，乾脆抱著對方直接從兩三層樓高的地方跳窗的畫面，那被列為錯誤示範，但是那很有用，快速有效的達成目標，他不認為有什麼問題，所以在和他們同個小組之後，見鬼的那些作戰訓練全都被他拋到腦後了──不過戰術會議仍很重要，投入實戰中的裝備隨時都可能改良或者新增功能，那些基本的行動決定很多時刻，可能導致被突圍的錯誤是不可容許犯的，因為實戰裡的一次失敗可能會是永久的。

　　他看著資料，螢幕上是上回行動的影片……他可沒他們說的那麼誇張，他才沒有黏著Delirious，只是他們正好想的都一樣才往同條路線攻堅的。

　　「你在看什麼？」

　　Vanoss猛地回過頭，Delirious因此被他嚇了一跳，好吧，是他先嚇了對方一跳的，用他爛到不行的破嗓子發出來的可怕嗓音，他張了張嘴發現自己很難再勉強自己講話了，只好用口型告訴對方：抱歉。

　　「沒事。」Vanoss暫停了影片，然後在喉嚨間比劃了一下，「很糟？」

　　Delirious笑了點了點頭，又是張開了嘴試圖發聲卻只能發出氣音，「糟透了。」不過相較昨天現在好多了，只有喉嚨沙啞到不行，所以他能在這兒找些文件，對付該死的內勤的文書作業，居然要他兩個禮拜不能出外勤，看來他只能晚點到靶場練練了，「準備戰術會議，Huh?」

　　「對。」Vanoss說道，「你等等會來嗎？」

　　Delirious想了一下，最終搖搖頭，他開口想說些什麼，但又停了下來，字句太長，他乾脆用寫的。

　　『好好開會，我現在是內勤人員了，你們最好不要給我惹出什麼麻煩狀況來:D』

　　他看了紙條，低笑了一下，「只有兩周，你很快就能回來加入我們。」

　　Delirious聳聳肩，不以為然，「恐怖份子沒那麼多。」他開口說，「我也不希望有。」

　　是的，他聽得見各位，那些說他開槍殺人只是為了好玩的傢伙們，謝了，他喜歡這個形象但是不，如果他只是喜歡射死點什麼東西他會加入恐怖份子那一方，但他也不會說自己是因為什麼偉大的正義感驅使才會加入這種不要命俱樂部的，但他也懶得解釋什麼。

　　他認得螢幕上在撥的這段：他砸開了窗戶，見到了敵人，丟了兩顆手榴彈，然後被射中，還有閃光彈──然後他大叫或者大笑，他卻不那麼確定他當時到底在想什麼。  
　　  
　　最後，Delirious只是說：「晚點見，Peace！」

 

END　　

**Author's Note:**

> 原本只是想寫可愛小短文的，但是不知道為何延伸出了一些殉道情節來，但對我而言這是意外的收穫之舉，所以重申OOC注意，我只是太愛他們了而已。Moo的粉紅色泡泡糖鞋很可愛，和Delirious湊在一起簡直是最天使的畫面了。


End file.
